30 days of Wishfulshipping
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: A 30 day challenge with nothing but Wishfulshipping!
1. Beginning

**AN: Ok, this is the start of my thirty day challenge. One drabble a day for a whole month! And just for an extra challenge I'm only using one fandom and one pairing. So you'll probably be sick of it by the time I'm done, lol. Anyway if I miss a day don't worry I have my BFF ready to slap me. And now without further ado, the start of my 30 day drabble challenge!**

**Prompt: Beginning**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping (Cilan/Iris)**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

The sun was slowly setting on the horizon, painting the sky shades of orange, pink, and purple. Two young trainers sat on a hill watching the phenomenon as their pokemon played in the grass.

"The air has such a lovely aroma this time a day, don't you agree, Iris?" The green haired connoisseur, Cilan asked, turning to face the purple haired girl next to him.

Iris gave a little giggle at Cilan's connoisseur speak, "I don't know about the aroma thing but it sure is peaceful. Especially without Ash's constant whining about being hungry. He's such a kid."

The grass gym leader smiled softly at her constant insult of Ash and gave a little chuckle of his own, "I will say it's nice having a break."

Iris smiled wistfully as she watched Axew and Pansage tackle each other and romp. She glanced at Cilan and sighed. "Hey Cilan? Are we ever going to talk about what happened?"

The A-class connoisseur blushed lightly at the mention of what had happened a few days earlier, "O-only if you're ready to."

The young Dragon Master was quiet for a few moments before replying softly, "I liked it…a lot."

"I-I see…"

"And…I like you a lot too…" She said scooting closer to the boy.

Cilan smiled and took Iris's hand, "Well then. I can say the feeling is mutual."

A blush bloomed on her face and he placed a kiss on the back of her hand and at his confession. A huge smile then found it's way onto her face and she soon glomped the young connoisseur. Cilan laughed at her antics and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I believe this is the beginning of a wonderful recipe."

"Relationship, Cilan, relationship."

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Ok…so sorry if their OOC and if this seems a bit rushed, First time writing these two and I'm not well at writing short fics. So anyway hope you still enjoyed it and look forward to the next one!**


	2. Accusation

**OK! Day two! Hopefully it'll turn out well! Oh yes, I don't own anything. Believe me if I did Ash and Misty would have been reunited and a couple by now and Wishfulshipping would be canon!**

**Prompt: Accusation**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

"Ha! You two a couple? Why, I bet it's all an act! Just to confuse people!" As Burgundy continued to make accusation after accusation about their new found relationship, Iris's glare toward the connaisseuse continued to deepen.

Cilan sighed and wrapped his arm around the small brown girls waist, "Just let her think what she wants. There's no need to spoil your wonderful aroma with anger."

Iris then smirked, "I won't."

"And further more-" Burgundy stopped short as she turned and found Iris holding onto Cilan's collar as she kissed him, his arms holding gently around the waist.

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Short and sweet, just how I like my drabbles! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Restless

**Ok, day three! Let's keep the fluff coming! I don't own anything.**

**Prompt: Restless**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

"Cilan?"

"Cilan. Wake up."

A vague mumble.

"Cilan!"

"Huh?" Light green eyes finally fluttered open after the coarse whisper to behold the young dragon master peering into them, "Oh Iris, is everything alright?"

She looked uncharacteristically bashful for a moment before she answered, "I can't sleep."

Cilan chuckled and sat, "Do you want me to make you some of my special drink?"

Iris nodded. She would have done it herself but she had no idea what he put in it, plus…it always tasted better when he made it anyway.

The young gym leader smiled, "Of course."

Quietly getting out of his sleeping bag so he wouldn't wake Ash and Pikachu up, though nothing but the mention of food or a legendary pokemon could, Cilan started to rummage around in his bag for the ingredients for a special drink his mother had always made for him and his brothers when they couldn't sleep.

Ten minutes later Iris was cupping the plastic mug gulping down the drink. Letting out a satisfied sigh once she was done, Iris smiled at Cilan.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Returning to their respective sleeping bags, Iris soon began to toss and turn. Cilan noticing this, gestured to the restless girl to come join him. Blushing slightly and thankful for her darker coloring and the night, Iris crawled into Cilan's sleeping bag and snuggled up to him.

"Better?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Much."

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Fluff, you know you all love it.**


	4. Snowflake

**Ok! Day 4 and let's see what's going to happen. Don't own anything, sadly.**

**Prompt: Snowflake**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Iris sighed and snuggled closer to Cilan under the blanket they shared. They were sitting by a window in the pokemon center watching the snow fall. Axew and Pansage were both asleep in their laps.

"Hey Cilan?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you like me?"

Cilan smiled, "Because you're spicy like pepper, tangy like an orange, and are sweet like a freshly picked apple. You have a delectable flavor that can never be explained properly. You're original, like a snowflake."

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Is anyone over flowing with fluff yet? Lol! Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Haze

**Alrighty then! Day 5! Hope everyone had great 4th of July! Now here some Wishfulshipping for you all! You all know by now I own nothing.**

**Prompt: Haze**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

_She was walking in a so much haze she could barely see in front of her. Treading carefully she tried to find her friends but to no avail. Hugging herself to try and keep warm she kept making her way through the fog trying to find anything or anyone that would help her._

"_Axew?" She called._

_No answer._

"_Cilan? Ash? Anyone?"_

_Ok, she was starting to get a little nervous. This haze seemed like it was never going to disperse and where was everyone? Shouldn't at least Axew be with her? Suddenly a shadow appeared down the path she was on. _

"_Axew? It's that you?"_

_Glowing red eyes opened and glowered at her, soon the shadow began to rise and she knew it wasn't her friend, it was some sort of monster. Opening its mouth, three rows of razor sharp teeth could be seen. The shadow then lunged for her._

Iris awoke with a cry and heaving breathing. Looking around she was back in the campsite, Axew snoring softly next to her.

"Iris?"

She turned to see Cilan sitting up his sleeping bag, green eyes worried.

"Is everything alright?"

Opening her mouth, the young dragon master tried to answer but couldn't make words comes out, so she flung herself at the young connoisseur and clung to him. Cilan was momentarily stunned before he wrapped his arms around the trembling girl.

"There, there. It's alright, whatever happened is over now. No one's going to hurt you. I promise."

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Behold! …..uh….well just behold…What I wrote you! Moo-haha! Anyway hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Flame

**Let's see what's going for day 6, shall we? Don't own anything…**

**Prompt: Flame**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Some say love was like a wild Bouffalant, running free and untamed. Some say it was like pair of mated Luvdiscs, swimming side by side. Others say was like a thunderboth bright and flashing. But to Iris love was like a flame, like end of a Charmanders tail, or the flame on top of a Litwicks head. And she was positive that every time she saw him, every moment she spent with him, the flame of her love Cilan grew brighter.

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**So did I induce anyone with cancer? Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Formal

**Alright, Day 7! It's Fluff Time!**

**Prompt: Formal**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Cilan tugged at the sleeves of his formal attire making sure everything was in place. He, his brothers and Iris were currently at a party the Pokemon Connoisseur Confederation held every year. Ash had gotten a visitor in the form of an old friend, the Cerulean Gym Leader, and they had opted to stay at the Pokemon Center and catch up. Adjusting the collar of his pale green dress shirt and his dark green bow tie, he turned upon hearing someone clearing their throat.

Green eyes widen as he took in the site before him. Iris was standing with her hands behind her back wearing a sleeveless black dress with a knee length skirt that poofed out just enough, Elbow length white gloves, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. Her long dark violet hair was out of its usual style and pulled up into high ponytail. A small grey pendent on a silver chain completed the look.

"Well?" She asked, a surprisingly cute bashful look on her face.

"Iris…You look…absolutely stunning." He breathed out.

A light blush dusted her cheeks, "Thanks."

"Shall we?" The A-Class Connoisseur asked, offering the young dragon master an arm.

Iris giggled as she looped her arm with his, "We shall."

Leading her into the large ball room, Cilan escorted Iris around, introducing her to his fellow connoisseurs. Eventually they found Chili and Cress and were seated at a table. After dinner and a speech from the head of the Connoisseur Confederation, Cilan held out his hand to Iris.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

As they made their way to the dance floor, Cress and Chili exchanged knowing glances. Meanwhile the young couple made their way onto the dance floor and Cilan began to lead Iris in a simple box step.

"Have you enjoyed yourself tonight?"

"Oh yes! Thank you for inviting me, we don't usually have fancy parties like this at the Village of Dragons."

"It's my pleasure and you're always invited as my guest for as long as wish to be."

"Thanks." Iris mumbled softly.

Minutes passed and eventually, light blush evident on his cheeks, Cilan pulled Iris a bit closer, "Iris?"

"Hmm?"

The minty haired gym leader placed a small delicate kiss on the girls head, "…Thank you for allowing me to escort you tonight."

"It was my pleasure." Giggled Iris.

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


	8. Companion

**Day 8 is here and with it the following drabble. Once again I own nothing.**

**Prompt: Companion**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Over the years Iris had had many pokemon companions, playmates and teammates. She had formed many a bond with them, especially her partner pokemon Axew, Emolga, and Excadrill. But there was one companion of hers that was very close to her heart, that wasn't a pokemon. One green haired, green eyed, very talkative gym leader/connoisseur.

He had helped her on multiple occasions, was more than just kind, and his advice was invaluable, even if it did come with over long explanations some days. Cilan's friendship was something she would never trade and was something she was eternally grateful for.

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**My muses really didn't want to talk about this one, still I hope everyone enjoyed it.**


	9. Move

**Alrighty, Day 9 and the muses are still being non-inspired…but I will finish this challenge! I own nothing as usual.**

**Prompt: Move**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

This was quite unusual. It was very odd to be sure. Cilan was sure, no, absolutely positive that every time he looked away from the view of the beautiful meadow they were by, Iris would move closer. Which was quite silly cause she was still on the other side of the clearing playing with their pokemon, yet something was always off every time he glanced back at the young dragon master. Sighing to himself, the gym leader turned back to preparing lunch.

After seasoning the stew to perfection, he turned once more to take in the meadow, only to find his vision blocked by a mop of violet hair and round face full of a large smile and bright brown eyes.

"Oh…Hello Iris." So she had been moving closer.

"Hi." She giggled before placing a small kiss on his lips.

"W-What was that for?" Cilan sputtered in surprise.

"No reason." She giggled again.

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**More cuteness! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. Silver

**Alright! Day 10 and I'm a third of the way done! Yay! Once more I own nothing.**

**Prompt: Silver**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Cilan and Iris walked slowly around Striaton City Park, enjoying the wild pokemon sounds and the evening breeze. Iris sighed and rested her head on Cilan's shoulder as they continued down the path hand in hand. This had been the absolute best birthday Iris could remember. She had been surprised that morning with a bouquet of pink and purple iris' and a note from Cilan wishing her happy birthday. Then all day she had been treated like a princess by not only the green haired boy but his brothers as well and had been treated to all their cooking. A party was then thrown at dinner time with all the friends she, Cilan and Ash had made over their journey. And finally after the best cake ever and presents from said friends, she got some nice quiet time with the boy that has wormed his way into her heart.

Cilan smiled at Iris and placed a kiss on top her head before reaching into his vest, "Iris?"

"Hmm?"

"I hope you don't mind me adding a surprise ingredient to this perfect recipe."

Lifting her head up, the young dragon master looked at the connoisseur, "What do you mean?"

"This." He then handed her a square, black velvet box with a pink ribbon around it.

"What is it?"

Cilan chuckled, "Open it."

She did so a gasped, "Oh wow…Cilan…" She was looking upon a sparkling silver chain that held a sterling silver pendant shaped into an Axew.

"May I?"

She nodded and Cilan took the necklace from the box and fastened it around her neck. Iris touched the smooth metal, feeling the shape of her pokemon partner against her throat.

"Thank you."

"Of course, anything for you."

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**More fluff for you all!**


	11. Prepared

**Day 11! Let's see what the characters I don't own are up to! This is a prequel to 'Formal'.**

**Prompt: Prepared**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Iris had prepared for this all day. She gotten up early to pick out the dress she would wear to the connoisseur thing Cilan has invited her to. She didn't have many dresses but she had made a special trip back to the Village of Dragons a few days before to grab the couple she had so she could be sure the one she picked fit the formal event. She eventually decided on the black sleeveless one with the poofy skirt. After getting together the rest of the outfit, white elbow length gloves, white stockings and black shoes, she decided to train a little bit with Axew.

After said training session she took a long a shower to make she got all the sweat off. Wrestling her hair into a high pony tail, she then brushed her teeth, ok more like scrubbed them, and changed into her dress. After putting on the rest of it, she fastened on a necklace her mother had given her when she was little. Making sure everything was in place, and checking the time, she made her way to the event.

She found Cilan waiting for her in the front hallway. Clearing her throat and making him turn, it seems her preparations were worth it. His green widen as he took her in.

"Well?" She had asked, feeling suddenly bashful.

"Iris…You look…absolutely stunning." He had breathed out, making her heart flutter.

She blushed, "Thanks."

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Obviously you know what happens if you've read 'Formal'. Anyway hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more!**


	12. Knowledge

**Day 12 and I hope this turned out ok, the muses aren't really talking for it. I own nothing!**

**Prompt: Knowledge**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

It was nice having the knowledge that she was cared for. Iris sighed and snuggled into the blankets she was under. She had wound up with a cold after helping a family of Patrat's find shelter during a storm. Luckily she, Ash, and Cilan had been close to Striaton City and Cilan had practically rushed her to the guest bedroom of the gym. He had then be taking care of her ever since.

Iris yawned and turned over, reached up to pet Axew, who was sleeping by her. She then heard the door open and close softly and looked over her shoulder to see Pansage climb onto her bed.

"Hey there, Pansage. Did Cilan send you to keep an eye on me?" She asked, smiling.

"Pan, Pansage." The grass pokemon answered while nodding his head.

Giggling softly before coughing a bit, she turned back over, "That Cilan…I know he cares and all but I'm not going to fade into nothing if left alone for a little a bit. It's just a cold."

"Pansage." Pansage agreed before taking the washcloth on Iris's head and dipping it into the bucket of water on the bedside table. He then placed it back onto Iris as she nodded off to sleep.

Sometime later, the young dragon master awoke to same thing only to find the green eyes of the grass monkey's trainer looking at her.

"Hi."

Cilan chuckled, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, much better."

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Not my best, but hope you all enjoyed it.**


	13. Denial

**Day 13 and today's drabble comes with a little bit more game elements than the previous drabbles.**

**Prompt: Denial**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

Iris huffed and turned her head away from the giggling blonde. Bianca made eye contact with her friend, Touko, and they smirked at each other.

"You do realize you're denying denial, right?" The brunette asked while petting the baby Tepig in her lap.

"I am not." Proclaimed the Dragon Master once again.

Touko shook her head, "Just admit it."

"You like him." Chimed in Bianca.

The wild girl continued to pout as she faced away from her friends, "I do not."

The other female trainers sighed and shook their heads. It was obvious the young violet haired gym leader was in love with the green haired Striaton Leader. She just didn't want to admit it.

Iris huffed and crossed her arms, she would never admit that she liked Cilan, cause she didn't. Just because Bianca and Touko thought she did, didn't make it true. They were just being silly, she wasn't denying denial. How could she when she wasn't in denial?

Then again…he was sort of cute... maybe she was in denial?

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Poor Iris, can't tell if she's in denial or not.**


	14. Wind

**Day 14 is here and with it this drabble.**

**Prompt: Wind**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Cilan smiled softly as he gazed at Iris from the doorway of the Poke-Center's balcony. They had stopped at Undella Bay and the sun was almost done setting, casting oranges, purples, and pinks, with a touch of blue into the sky. Iris was standing facing the sunset, wearing a light pink dress and had her down. The wind coming from the bay was playing with the hem of her dress and with her hair.

"Exquisite. A pure delicacy."

Iris turned and giggled, "You always say that."

"And it's true. You're like a perfectly made éclair, a wondrously made cupcake, a deliciously, decadent cheesecake. You're a rare flavor that can never be truly explained."

Iris playfully rolled her eyes as he compared her to food and smiled. Cilan chuckled and walked closer to the Dragon Master-in-training, before cradling her head in his hand.

"You truly are beautiful."

Iris blushed, "You not too bad yourself," She then pressed her lips to his, as the sea breeze picked up, blowing her hair around them.

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Enjoy the fluffiness!**


	15. Order

**Day 15, I'm halfway done! In this one everyone is a bit older hense…well you'll see, lol.**

**Prompt: Order**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Iris sat at one of the dining tables toward the back of the restaurant/gym, looking at a menu, awaiting her waiter. And she really did mean _her_ waiter. The Dragon Master smirked as she caught a glimpse of the grassy haired leader heading her way.

"Hello there, Iris." Cilan greeted, as he approached the table, a notepad poised to take down what the young woman wanted to eat, "Are you ready to order?"

"Uh-huh, I'll have a bowl of Cream and Vegetable soup with an Apple and Ham sandwich. Some Chocolate Cream Puffs, a large glass of milk. And may I reserve something for later?"

The young gentlemen quickly wrote down the order, "Of course. And what would that be?"

Iris smirked and her answer made the connoisseur blush brightly, "You."

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**I think you can all guess why she wants him later, can't ya? Lol! Hope you enjoyed it! *Whoops! Almost forgot to update here, I updated everywhere else that I post! Heehee***


	16. Thanks

**Day 16. Ready for more? **

**Prompt: Thanks**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Cilan had always appreciated peoples thanks. And Iris' thanks were most treasured, like an old family recipe handed down though the years. Her thank you's were always sincere and accompanied by a smile. Over the years they were slowly shown with a kiss on the cheek. And over the last few months, her thanks were shown in a bit more…passionate way.

"Oh Wow!" Iris exclaimed, admiring the four layer cake Cilan had made for her and Axew's anniversary. It had been six years since she was given the task of training him, "Thank you!"

"Of cour-Mmmpf!" The connoisseur was cut short by a pair of soft, warm lips.

Iris eventually pulled back, "Thanks, again."

"My pleasure." The green haired gym leader said, placing his forehead against hers.

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**I just sort of guessed on the years Iris and Axew have been training together. Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Look

**Day 17 and this was another one the muses didn't want to talk on. But after a suggestion from my beta, I got this.**

**Prompt: Look**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Iris sighed as she watched Cilan cook. He was so peaceful while he prepared food and she wondered again why he wouldn't just look at her. And she didn't mean in her direction, she meant something more than a friend. Over the past months or so the young Dragon Master had been feeling increased feelings for the green haired connoisseur. She eventually figured out she liked him more than friend and had since been wishing he would see her that way too. But no such luck, it simply wasn't Cilan. He was more into cooking and training to be an S-Class connoisseur, which she understood that part, she always had her training on her mind too. But the point was Iris was sure the boy had no idea that they could be more than just friends. She was actually pretty sure about that, since it seemed he didn't even notice the flirting from Burgundy the last couple of times that had run into her.

The violet haired trainer closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree she was sitting under. All she needed was one look from him that said he saw her as someone he liked more than a friend. One where his eyes would light up and crease slightly when he saw her and a shy yet happy smile would overtake his face. She seen that look many a times on other trainers faces, and even on Ash's friend, Misty, when they had talked to her on the vid-phone a few times. Little did she know she was getting that look right now as the gym leader saw her sitting under the tree, seemingly asleep. He'd tell her eventually, when the time was right.

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I own nothing!**


	18. Summer

**Day 18 and this oneshot comes to you from my imagination. Have fun reading my thoughts! Lol! Also I would like to thank everyone who have so far read/reviewed/follow this story, it is much appreciated.**

**Prompt: Summer**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Summer was that time of year where kids could play all day and stay up all night. It was the time for swimming, picnics, and Castelia Cones. It was a time where the sun shone bright and hot and the days were longer and the nights shorter. On this particular day our heroes were spending the day at Undella Bay Beach. Ash was busy racing Oshawott and Palpitoad, while Pikachu floated in an inner tube. Iris was building a sand castle with Axew, Emolga, Snivy, Crustle, and Pansage. Meanwhile Cilan was sitting at one of the beach café's tables, reading, with Excadrill taking a nap nearby.

Cilan glanced up and smiled as he watched Iris play with the pokemon. She truly was a rare and special ingredient in his recipe of life. Going back to his book, the connoisseur found his mind was still thinking about the young dragon master.

"Ex, Excadrill." The drill pokemon yawned, as he turned to face the sun better.

"Hmm? What's that Excadrill?"

"Hey Cilan!" Iris was suddenly there, leaning on the table, "Come swimming with me?"

Cilan blinked in surprise before sighing, he just couldn't deny that smile, "Alright."

She giggled, "Come on." She then grabbed his hand just seconds after he has put the bookmark in his book. Excadrill chuckled to himself as his trainer dragged the gym leader toward the water.

Iris excitedly dragged Cilan toward the ocean before wading into the surf. The violet haired girl soon dove down leaving behind the young man. Cilan chuckled at her exuberance and watched as she surfaced, her hair sufficiently water logged but still holding some poof to it. She turned toward him and smiled widely before sending a splash his way.

"Hey!" He laughed.

"You're supposed to be swimming with me, not just standing there." Iris retorted, sending more water toward him.

"Oh I see how it is…well then take my Super Special Splash!" He then sent a wave of ocean water toward his girlfriend.

"Eeep!" Iris cried/laughed, "Oh it's on now!" she then tackled Cilan.

One splash fight later and both trainers were sufficiently tuckered out. Both Connoisseur and Dragon Master-in-training were relaxing on beach towels. Axew and Pansage were asleep between them, while the rest of the pokemon and Ash were busy playing volleyball.

Iris smiled as she gently pet her dragon partner, "I fun today. Thanks for swimming with me."

"It was my pleasure." Cilan then took her hand and gave it a soft kiss.

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**And that concludes day 18's drabble. Hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Transformation

**Day 19. Hello once again, please enjoy this lovely drabble featuring some old characters!**

**Prompt: Transformation**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

The sun was shining brightly down upon Cerulean City. Over at the Cerulean Gym our favorite heroines were enjoying a swim in the spacious pool. Misty was swimming around, wearing an emerald green bikini, partly training Marill by having it perform Bubble Beam on her and dodging it. May was playing with her Wartortle and Misty's Horsea, wearing a blue flower print bikini. Dawn was floating on a blow-up toy, wearing a purple bikini with little bows attached, Piplup curled up on her stomach asleep. While Iris sat on one of the floating platforms, wearing a pink tankiki with a skirt bottom, cooing over the gyms newly hatched Luvdiscs'.

"Misty, they're so cute!"

"Heehee, thanks, Iris. Caserin and Luverin are happy about them too."

"So, Iris." May started, coming over, "Excited about your date tonight?"

The young Dragon Master blushed, "Maybe."

Before anymore comments could be made Misty's three older sisters came rushing into the arena.

"We just heard the news!" Exclaimed Daisy.

"What news?" Asked the tomboy mermaid.

"Like, about your friends date!" Cried Violet.

"So we're here to help her get ready!" The pink haired Lily stated.

"Time for, like, a makeover!"

"A total transformation!"

"I don't need-" Iris started.

"On, nonsense." Daisy claimed as she jumped over to the platform before grabbing the drag skinned girl, "You so do."

She then jumped back over to her sisters.

"I do not!"

"Like, don't fight it." The third eldest remarked.

Iris was then dragged off tying to fend off the three Sensational Sisters, with Misty yelling after them, "Daisy! Violet! Lily!"

One violent makeover later, after much fighting on Iris' end, the three ex-Gym Leaders dubbed her ready. Though the violet haired girl was refusing to come out of the changing room.

"You look, like beautiful. Come out already." Lily remarked.

"No!"

"Oh, come on! It's not the big reveal yet. You're just showing off yourself to your friends." Daisy said.

"I'm not coming out."

"But-" Before Violet could finish saying whatever she was about to, Misty grabbed all three of her sister and threw them out of the large dressing room, "You three have 'helped' enough. Now go!" She then slammed and locked the door ignoring her sisters' cries of "No fair!"

"Alright, you can come out now. The Sharpedos' are gone now."

Iris sighed and opened the curtain before setting out. Her hair had been pulled and piled on top of her head with multiple small curls framing her face. She had about a gallon of makeup on her face in the form of eye-liner, eye shadow, powered foundation that was a bit to light for her skin tone, dark red lips stick and blush. She was wearing a floor length navy dress that had a sapphire blue sash around the waist, matching three inch heels, opera length gloves in sapphire blue, gold dangle earrings, and a navy choker. The two coordinators covered their mouths to try and contain their snickers and the gym leader winced, that style of dress did not suit the young dragon master.

"I look ridiculous," Iris exclaimed, feeling uncomfortable dress up like she was going to the opera, "Plus, This Doesn't Even Fit What We're Doing!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. First off, I'm so sorry about my sisters. They can get sort of carried away."

"I noticed."

"Ok, we can fix this. Can't we girls?" Asked May, the other two nodded.

The sun was beginning to set and the grass haired Striaton Gym Leader was standing in front of the Cerulean Gym awaiting his date. Someone cleared their throat and he turned to see said girl. Misty, May and Dawn had gotten Iris out of what the Sensational Sisters had dressed her up in and she was now wearing a white, flowy sundress with a pale pink sash, white slippers shoes and her Axew necklace around her neck. Her hair had been pulled down and instead of her usual style was in a simple ponytail.

"Well?" She asked, blushing just slightly, she was still getting use to the dating thing.

Cilan smiled as he walked closer and kissed the top of her head, "Beautiful, as always." He then offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

Iris giggled as she took the offered arm, "We shall."

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Poor Iris, I made her a victim of Misty's sisters. Hope you enjoyed! And yes that's the same necklace from Silver.**


	20. Tremble

**Day 20 and I'm two-thirds done. Yay! This is the farthest I've even gotten on a drabble series! This is also my longest thing on ever! Anyway I'm sure you're all waiting for the fic, so go on, go read it.**

**Prompt: Tremble**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Iris and Cilan walked down the streets of Icirrus City, wrapped up in coats and scarves. As they passed by the gym, Iris felt the familiar tremble go down her spine at being close to ice-types. She shuffled closer to Cilan and grabbed onto his arm. Cilan glanced at her in surprise before a fond smile graced his face. He placed his free hand over hers and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles trying to comfort her as they passed by the ice-type gym.

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Kind of random I know, but it's all the muses would come up with. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	21. Sunset

**Day 21 and this in the first of the final ten drabbles. I've also gotten another idea out this one, but you'll just have to wait and see if it gets out of my head, lol.**

**Prompt: Sunset**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

_The sun continued to set, casting an orange glow onto the castle and the small gathering of people and pokemon. Princess Yuria stood on the steps of her castle giving her thanks to the pokemon knight, Sorcerer Cilan, and their pokemon. Once knight, sorcerer and pokemon pledged their allegiance to the princess the camera panned to show the sunset dipping down on the horizon._

The credits then began to roll.

Iris sighed and smiled as the credits of 'The Legend of The Pokemon Knight' played. She really did love watching movies, especially ones she was in. She was currently in the Striaton Gym's upstairs living room, laying on Cilan's lap. Said Connoisseur was currently running a hand though Iris' long hair as Axew slept on his other side.

"You know," Iris started, glancing up at Cilan, "Lately I've been thinking that Princess Yuria should have ended up with Sorcerer Cilan."

The gym leader chuckled, "Well…lots of good movies have sequels. As we speak a second amazing movie could be in the works and Princess Yuria and the Sorcerer could have their happily ever after!"

Iris giggled as she sat up, "Maybe we should tell Luke our idea? It'd be fun to be in another movie."

"It would indeed," Cilan agreed, pulling Iris closer and placing a kiss on her forehead.

They then spent the rest of the night fantasizing about a sequel.

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Mad

**Day 22 and here we are the next drabble. The idea for it comes from a suggestion from my beta.**

**Prompt: Mad**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Iris sat at one of the unset restaurant tables in the Striaton Gym, trying to complete a word puzzle. Cress was busy setting the other tables for some big event the three leaders were hosting later that evening, while Chili and Cilan prepared food in the kitchen. She had offered to help but the brothers were adamant about her staying out of the preparations with her being a guest and all. Not being all that comfortable with that idea she had finally convinced them to let her be a waitress during the event.

There was then a sudden commotion from the kitchen and a cry of "Chili!"

Sighing Cress went into the kitchen to see what happened with Iris tagging along. They found Chili standing with his hand behind his back and a nervous smile on his face, while Cilan was fuming and glaring at the youngest triplet. A pot of black steaming…something was in the middle of them on the stove.

"What did he do?" Cress asked.

"Nothing!" Was the immediate reply from the redhead.

Cilan sighed heavily and began to run the temples of his head, he didn't usually lose his temper but Chili always managed to set it off, "I told you to watch the soup while I started on the entries. Not to add more spice and turn the temperature up."

"I thought it'd be better with more spice to it and that if was cooked faster we could use the stove for more dishes. Sorry." Cress and Cilan sighed at the explanation, they had heard variations of it since they began cooking.

"Chili, this soup was meant to be done slowly to let the seasonings in it blend and marry into the taste and aroma that it's famous for!"

As the brothers continued to argue, Iris found herself biting her lip and unable to look away from Cilan for some reason.

"Alright, come with me." Cress then grabbed the redhead and took toward the door, "You can help me in the dining room. You handle the food until we're done, can't you Cilan?"

"Yes." The green haired leader sighed, while he took the steaming pot of ruined soup off the stove to throw it out.

Once the other two brothers were gone Iris walked over and hugged Cilan from behind.

"You ok?"

"Yes, I just wish Chili would stop making this mistake. I can't tell you how many pots we've lost."

Iris couldn't help but giggle, "Is the soup easy to restart? Or do you need help?"

Cilan rinsed out the pot, "It's an easy recipe, so yes it is. And being our guest you are not to help until surface time. That was our deal."

The dragon master rolled her eyes, "Fine." She then giggled again, "Hey Cilan?"

"Hmm?"

"Just thought you'd like to know you're cute when you're mad."

Iris laughed out loud as the connoisseurs cheeks flushed red.

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Even though I do see all three brothers as very good chefs, Chili always seems like the one to burn something. Hope you all enjoyed and I own nothing.**


	23. Thousand

**Day 23…Guess I've got nothing to say today.**

**Prompt: Thousand**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Iris sighed and snuggled closer to Cilan on their conjoined sleeping bags. They had been stargazing before she lost interest and just wanted to snuggle with her connoisseur. Axew was already asleep on her hair and Pansage was sleeping up by Cilan's head.

"Hey Cilan?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you like me?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

Cilan chuckled at the slight high pitch to her voice, "Because I can't choose one of the thousand reasons I have. And it'd take too long to list all of them."

Iris turned her head to blink at him, "You really have a thousand reasons why you like me?"

The gym leader smiled and nodded and the next thing he knew the girls lips were against his in a soft but powerful kiss. Iris pulled back with a giggle and twinkling eyes before going back to snuggling against Cilan.

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Short but sweet. Hope you enjoyed.**


	24. Outside

**Day 24 and this one took some figuring out since the muses were rather silent on this one, but I got something out of them!**

**Prompt: Outside**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Iris loved the outside. Not only was it beautiful and filled with such fascinating things, but it was also great for shelter and food. Iris used to spend days outside playing with the wild pokemon that lived by the village. They would spend hours playing hide and seek in the trees and bushes, tag in the fields, and then they would fall asleep under the stars.

That was Iris' other favorite outside activity, stargazing and sleeping under the stars. She used to make up patterns in the stars and just gaze at the moon. She still loved to this even though she was older. And it was even better now that she had Cilan. Whenever they were in clearing in the forest, she's sit in his lap and show him all her made up constellations and make up new ones with his help while their pokemon played in the grass.

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Short and kind of random. Hope you enjoyed!**


	25. Winter

**Day 25 and in just a few more drabbles this will be over. I can't believe the end is in site! Finishing this will be very exciting for me, though I guess I should wait till the end to say all this. Anyway Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Prompt: Winter**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Iris sat in the window seat of their Poke-Center room, bundled in a white and green blanket. She was watching the snow fall gently to the earth. She may have a fear of ice types and just not like being cold in general but that didn't mean she couldn't like to watch the fluffy flakes float down from the sky to create a blanket of white on the ground. The door opened and in came Pansage and Axew followed by Cilan, who was carrying a trey with four mugs filled with some steamy liquid.

"What's that?" She asked.

The connoisseur smiled, "The perfect treat for a cold winter day, Hot Chocolate!"

She giggled and adjusted on the seat to give him room to sit. Once settled Cilan passed around the drinks to the two pokemon and Iris. The young dragon master blew on the drink before taking a sip.

"Mmm, yummy!"

"Glad you like you it. It's a special family recipe."

The wild child scooted closer to the gym leader and laid her head on his shoulder, "Thanks."

He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, "You're quite welcome, Iris."

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**It's another short one! Oh well, still cute. I own nothing.**


	26. Diamond

**Day 26 and I think this might be everyone's fave.**

**Prompt: Diamond**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Something was up, Iris was positive about that. Cilan had been acting nervous all day about something but what she couldn't tell. She had tried asking his brothers but they said they had no idea why he was acting that way, not she believed that. She had been confused all day and she was even more so now with the surprise romantic dinner set up in the restaurant after closing time. Not that she didn't appreciate it, Iris just really wanted to know why.

They ate it silence for the most part, aside for when Iris would ask for the reason for why. All she got was a 'no reason' for her curiousness. Eventually they were done and the connoisseur took the plates to the kitchen. While he was gone Iris tried to figure out what this all for. It wasn't their anniversary, nor was it any other important day for couples. So what could it be?

Eventually Cilan returned with a covered platter and two plates balanced on top. He set it on the table before placing the plates down.

"Dessert?"

"Yes, please!"

He went to take off the cover of the platter before he paused, "Iris…w-we've known each other for a long time now…"

"Yeah…" He was blushing more than he ever did when it was just them. What was going on?

"And we've been m-more than friends for a while now as well a-and I was wondering if…" He gulped before removing the cover, revealing a double layer Pecha Berry cake with a berry on top. And stuck into the top of the berry was a small silver ring with a sparkling diamond on top, "You'd do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Iris stared at the cake or more pacifically the ring before looking up at the gym leader, who was watching her with bright green eyes and a nervous smile. And the next thing Cilan knew he was on the floor, Iris on top of him kissing the life out of him.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Happy tears were shining in her brown eyes as she gazed down at her, now, fiancé.

He chuckled before bringing back down to kiss her again. She giggled into the kiss before pulling back.

"So whose idea was it to put the ring on the cake?"

"Well Chili suggested putting it in the cake, but I believed that may have been a little…dangerous if it didn't go well."

"Yeah," She giggled, "I love you, Cilan."

"I love you too, Iris."

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Yes, he popped the question. Hope you enjoyed!**


	27. Letters

**Day 27 and this has been in my head since I began this challenge.**

**Prompt: Letters**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Ash, Cilan and Iris sighed as they entered the Poke-Center just having beaten the oncoming storm. Thunder boomed and lighting flashed before the rain started to pound down. The Nurse Joy greeted them kindly before asking if any of their pokemon needed healing.

"Are you Iris, perchance?" The nurse asked as Adino rolled the cart with the pokemon down the hall.

"Yes?"

Nurse Joy bent behind the counter and pulled out an envelope, "This came for you this morning."

"Thanks."

The pokemon nurse nodded before going down the hall.

Ash looked over Iris' shoulder trying to glimpse the envelope in her hands, "What's that?"

"A letter."

"Is another one from your secret admirer?" Cilan asked.

Iris turned the rectangular paper pouch over and saw a red heart over the seal, "Looks like it."

For the past few weeks the young dragon master had been receiving love letters from someone at every Poke-Center they stopped at. It was slightly confusing as to who was sending them but also just a little flattering.

"Can I see it?" Ask asked.

"No!"

Cilan chuckled nervously as another argument started between the two younger trainers.

Once they were settled in their room and their pokemon returned to them, Cilan and Ash went to go make dinner. Well Cilan went to go make dinner and Ash followed so he could annoy the connoisseur as he cooked. Iris stayed in the room, Axew asleep by her side, to read her letter. She broke the seal and pulled out the folder slip of paper. This time it was a light green with a leaf and vine border, and as usual the letter was written in a neat and scrawling handwriting.

_Dear Lovely Iris…_

_Sincerely, your Secret Admirer._

Iris sighed and leaned against her pillows. This guy sure had a way with words, which only confused her more. She knew love letters were suppose to be flowery and sweet, but the ones she got were very over the top with complements and sweet nothings. Then there was the issues with just who was it who was sending her these? She couldn't remember anyone they had met on their journey that talked like that, heck the only she knew who used that sort of over the top language was…Iris' eyes widen as the realization hit her.

Walking into the centers kitchen Iris found the green haired gym leader working on some dish. She went over and peeked over his shoulder.

"Hey, Cilan."

"Oh. Hello, Iris. Dinner should be ready soon."

"Where's Ash?"

Cilan chuckled, "He got bored watching me, so he went to go train."

Iris hummed before leaning against the counter, her hands behind her back. She watched the chef cook for a few minutes before speaking up.

"Hey Cilan?"

"Hmm?"

She walked up close and kissed the connoisseur on the cheek, "Thanks for the letters."

Judging by the bright blush on his face and the mumbling mess he had become, she was right. After a few moments of babbling the young man got a hold of himself enough to say, "You're welcome."

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Hope you enjoyed! I own nothing.**


	28. Promise

**Day 28, we're almost done, just a few more to go.**

**Prompt: Promise**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

He had made her a promise that he would be back in three days after he visited his brothers. And for those three days she felt on edge. She figured it was because they were a new couple and this was their first separation since their confessions, even if it was only three days.

On the first day when she woke up, she had expected the usual good morning kiss on the cheek but then noticed the lack of green haired connoisseur and was rather disappointed. She had also snapped at Ash for being an annoying kid later on in the day. Sure she always called him that but she never snapped at him with that much venom in her voice. She apologized while they ate apples for dinner.

The second started off similar but she had remembered he wasn't there before getting out of her sleeping bag, so she wasn't as deflated as the day before. Ash had suggested having a double pokemon battle to help train Axew and Emolga. She agreed and it had helped take her mind off the fact that Cilan wasn't there, until it was time for lunch. She was then more upset then she was that morning and the rest of day went by slowly.

Day three started off with her sighing as she woke up and she spent the rest of the day sighing and moping as well. Axew and Pikachu had tried to cheer her up and she had tried to put on happy face for them, but it still didn't help that she missed him so much. The bright side was that after she went to bed she would only have to wait a few more hours before he caught up with them.

On the morning of the forth day, his return day, she awoke with a heavenly aroma wafting around the campground. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up right in her sleeping bag, noticing immediately the young gym leader cooking something, humming to himself.

"You're back!" She exclaimed.

Light green eyes met hers as he turned and smiled at her, "Indeed I am."

Iris wiggled herself out of her sleeping bag and rushed over to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around him. Cilan chuckled and returned the hug, placing a kiss on her head.

"I thought you wouldn't be back till later."

"I would have, but I couldn't bear being away from you any longer. I actually arrived last night but you were already asleep."

"Really?"

"Really."

She hugged him tight, not wanting to let him go. Her hug was returned before he took her face in his hands and kissed her cheek four times.

"Three for the days I missed, and one for today."

She giggled before giving him a peck on the lips causing a light blush to bloom on his cheeks. They were then interrupted by the sound of Ash gagging. She simply rolled her eyes and hugged Cilan from behind as he went back to cooking breakfast.

She was extremely happy he had kept her promise.

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	29. Simple

**Day 29 and this is the second to last. Enjoy.**

**Prompt: Simple**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Iris was a girl of simple tastes. She preferred things like apples and cotton over items like Filet Mignon and silk. She liked impromptu parties with just friends opposed to fancy balls that didn't seem fun. She wasn't overly concerned with her looks and was more than happy to just run a brush though her hair and wear a shirt and pants then spend hours trying to look perfect. It was her simpleness that Cilan loved about her and he wouldn't have her any other way.

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Super short but really, who cares as long as it's cute, right? Plus, it rather fits the prompt that it's short, sweet and simple, lol!**


	30. Future

**Day 30, here it is the last chapter. I would like to thank everyone who read/reviewed/faved/followed this series of drabbles and ficlets. This certainly won't be my last try at Wishfulshipping (but it might for a while, lol). Again thank you all and I hope you enjoy this final drabble.**

**Prompt: Future**

**Pairing: Wishfulshipping**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Whenever she was alone with Cilan it was easy for Iris to imagine their future together. She imagined that after their journey with Ash they would eventually in get married in a few years. She'd live in Striaton City with him and his brother with various trips to her village. She'd continue training to be a Dragon Master and would one day be the greatest while he would be the best S-class Connoisseur there was. Eventually they'd have kids, one for sure, but maybe two. She'd really like a daughter, a perfect combo of her and Cilan. One who would like to play in forest with her but have her father's cooking passion. And eventually she'd go on her own pokemon journey to the best of whatever she wished to be.

Iris smiled as she laid her head on Cilan's shoulder, yes she and he would live happily ever after. She sighed blissfully.

"What are you thinking about?" Said connoisseur asked as he buried his nose into one of her pigtails and inhaled her one-of-a-kind scent.

"The future."

He chuckled, "Me too."

She giggled. Yes, she and Cilan certainly had a happy, loving future ahead of them.

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**I did it! I completed a writing challenge! Yay me! I hope you all enjoyed and will continue to find enjoyment in these now that the collection in complete. And once again I don't not own the canon characters. See ya all in the next fic…when ever that will be, lol!**


End file.
